


Lose A Rumble

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Blood and Violence, What if the socs won the rumble?, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: "You could make this angst if you wanted to but: The Outsiders where everything's the same except the Socs win the rumble" -anon on my tumblr (naturallesbian)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Lose A Rumble

Johnny was in the hospital, Ponyboy was looking more and more sick as time went on, and everyone was hyped for the rumble that night. 

Darrel looked over everyone, surveying how each member of the gang was doing. Two-Bit was drinking a beer, Steve and Soda were arm wrestling, and Ponyboy looked pale. 

Really pale. 

He suggested that Ponyboy should stay home, but to his younger brother's insistence, he let him go. 

So they went off.

They met the Shepards a few minutes before the rumble, he gave a curt greeting before they were interrupted by the socs pulling up with their fancy mustangs. 

Rich bastards. 

It was him and his old buddy who started off the rumble. 

Darrel landed hit after hit on him, punching him and punching him until his knuckles came back with black specks on him that weren't his. Once he knew that Paul was out, he set off to find his brothers.

Turns out more and more socs showed up to the rumble, something that was against the rules. 

They were outnumbered now.

Darrel had no problem holding his own, hauling roofing up ladders day after day along with his second job left him with strong muscles that were able to take hit after hit. 

His friends and brothers didn't have that strength.

He needed to find them quickly. 

He rushed over to where he saw Tim struggling with two other socs. 

Darrel pulled one of the socs off Tim, punching him in the stomach, only letting the soc getting two hits on his jaw and rib before giving up and collapsing. 

"You okay, Darrel?" Tim asked through the madness.

"Need to find my brothers," Darrel replied. 

Tim had a cut on his nose from where the socs split the skin open, most likely with a few rings or nearby rocks, either way, they weren't playing fair.

"Damn socs ain't playing fair," Darrel said to himself as he wandered through the lot of fighting boys, quickly spotting Steve and Soda fending themselves against three- no- four socs at once. He quickly ran over to his friends -more brother then anything-and pulled two of his own, punching until his knuckles hurt. 

Steve and Soda both gave Darrel a look before going to find the youngest of the gang, Ponyboy. He hadn't seen too good before they left and now with the socs outnumbering them, there was no chance of him winning a second fight. 

Darrel was drawn to low chuckles and whimpers as he saw two socs beating on his younger brother. 

It was at this moment he saw red.

He ran to his fallen brother, beating the socs to a pulp before pulling his youngest brother into a tight embrace before checking his pulse, which was as strong as the shakes that wracked his body. 

His brother was hot, really hot, feverish. He couldn't tell if he was sweating or if it was because of the rain, but either way, it was bad. 

"Common Ponyboy, open your eyes," Soda said while kneeling down to touch Ponyboy's hair, stroking it. 

Ponyboy could just let out a groan of either pain or overheating as he slung his head to the side and took a deep breath before cracking his eyes open. 

"We need to get him back to the house, now," Soda said with urgency. 

So, Darrel picked up his injured and sick brother and ran with him in his arms, cradling him like a baby. He could hear feet behind him, the running and shouting of greasers retreating from the unfair fight echoing in his mind. 


End file.
